Un défi entre ami
by lefoudeslivre
Summary: Voici des OS qui parlent de couple improbable, d'un amour secret et impossible, d'histoire drôle et amusante, de prise de tête et de fait historique revisité ! Bref si vous n'avez peur de rien alors lisez les, j'espère que cela vous fera rire, ou du moins sourire. Avec des passages plus que louche, A NE PAS PRENDRE AU SÉRIEUX ! Enfin presque.
1. Chapter 1

Voila un petit chapitre qui n'a rien avoir avec ma fan-fic principal, ce-ci est un petit défit entre amie du forum **La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons** et qui consiste à écrire un OS sur des couples improbables.

Je ne suis pas responsable des effets que cette écrit aura sur votre cerveau =)

Disclaime: rien ne m'appartient tout est à JK. Rowling.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **McGonagall et son petit secret :**

Contexte : je vais me baser sur les événements des livres.  
Personnage principal : Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore.

Octobre 1980,Voldemort viens de mourir défait par Harry Potter âgé seulement d'un an, Minerva était en train d'observer une famille moldu qui selon les dires de son directeur accueillera le bébé pour qu'il puisse grandir hors du monde magique, mais plus elle les regardait de sa position, le muré sur lequel elle était assise sous sa forme animagus de chatte, plus elle en devenait malade pour résumer leurs attitudes, elle dirait « simple ».

Ses gens sont banals, sans extravagante, lui (Vernon) étaient partie au travail depuis 7h30, elle depuis que lui était partie au boulot, lavait, nettoyait, astiquait tous les meubles, sol, mur, cadre de photo et pièce de la maison, Minerva les détestait, elle préférait-elle moldu qui savait vivre, s'amuser et être content.

Quand elle en eu marre de la voire s'échiner a dépoussiérer les meubles, Minerva repensa à ce qui pouvait arriver maintenant que la guerre était finie, elle retournerait probablement à Poudlard pour enseigner sa matière préférée, la métamorphose, magie qu'elle partage avec son éminent directeur, Albus Dumbledore.

Il en savait plus que quiconque sur le sujet, elle-même était reconnue par ses pères comme une référence, mais passait au second plan quand le grand, le magnifique, le sublime et le puissant directeur de Poudlard (je viens de griller un neurone en écrivant ça). Elle l'adulait et la pensé qu'il puisse disparaître lui était insupportable, au fond d'elle-même, elle ressentait quelque chose à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était amoureuse, quand elle le voyait, elle ne pouvait pas résister à l'idée de toucher à sa barbe, si blanche, si bien ordonnée, elle admirait le fait qu'il réussit à chaque repas de ne pas se tacher.

Elle supposait évidemment qu'il y avait mis un sort d'auto-nettoyage, en réalité ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui s'était son regard, si persan, si intelligent, qu'elle avait l'impression d'être nue quand lui la regardait, ce qui au fond d'elle-même ne lui déplairait pas.

Combien de fois n'a-t-elle pas rêvé qu'un jour, son directeur entre dans sa chambre pour boire un verre puis... Advienne que pourra, imagina la professeur de métamorphose.

Malheureusement, cela ne s'était jamais passé comme cela, elle recevait toujours les convocations de son directeur à n'importer qu'elle heure de la journée, de la nuit, mais à chaque fois, c'était pour parler travail, travail et encore du travail. On dirait qu'il n'avait que cela à la bouche. Le jour où il lui avait proposé de devenir directrice adjointe, elle pensait que cela les rapprocherait, mais non, plus il y avait des choses à faire moins ils se voyaient.

Elle était frustrée, c'était le mot, depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette magnifique école, elle voyait de tout et surtout des élèves qui n'avaient aucune retenu et couchait partout, tout le temps, un jour, elle avait surpris deux personnes à le faire sur son bureau ! Son Bureau ! Minerva trouva d'abord cela trait dégouttant, mais en y repensant, elle s'imagina assise sur ce même bureau, embrassant Dumbledore et jouant avec ça barbe de ses mains, lui, la caressant tendrement chaque centimètre de son corps. Comme le faisaient ses deux idiots d'élèves dictés par leurs hormones, en pensant à cela, elle ne put retenir un soupir de contentement, ce qui sous ça forme de chatte se transforma en un ronron plutôt sonore.

Puis le temps passa et on était à la veille d'un événements marquant de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort, Minerva était dans le bureau de son directeur un soir de 1996 et était en train de discuter de

Chose et d'autre sur ce que devra faire Harry pour vaincre Face de Serpent, puis n'y pouvant plus Minerva le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
Ne comprenant pas ce changement d'attitude de son professeur de métamorphose, Albus se tue.  
« ~ Albus, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose. Commença McGonagall.  
~ Qui a-t-il ? Très chère.  
~ ce que je vais vous révéler est une information que je garde depuis longtemps par peur des conséquence, et je vous pris de ne pas me juger. » Albus pensant que Minerva allait lui révéler un élément clé que cette fichue guerre ne s'attendit absolument pas à ce qu'allait prononcer sa collègue.  
« ~ Albus, je vous aime. »

La réaction du mage fut immédiate, il ouvrit grand les yeux, n'y croyant pas ses oreilles, puis comprenant ce que cela voulait dire il repris un visage impassible et pensa en son for intérieur, « je le savais ». Puis il se leva de sa chaise derrière son bureau et le contourna pour se mettre face à elle, et compris en la regardant que cela avait été une chose très difficile pour elle pour avouer ses sentiments.

Doucement, il lui releva le visage pour être face à lui, il lui prit les mains dans les siennes, la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :  
« ~ Minerva, ma douce amie, je me rend compte que mes sentiments pour vous ont aussi évolué et je ne peut que penser la même chose que vous, alors je vais vous le dire... Je vous aime ».

« ~ Minerva, ma douce amie, je me rend compte que mes sentiments pour vous ont aussi évolué et je ne peut que penser la même chose que vous, alors je vais vous le dire...

Suivant leurs instincts, tout deux se levèrent, elle était manifestement bien plus grande que lui, et Albus n'arrivait qu'à la auteur des épaule de sa bien-aimée. Elle se pencha lentement et vint cueillir leurs tout premier baisé. Si tendre, chaleureux et plein d'amour, de gentillesse. Puis Dumbledore la souleva, et elle fut surprise de la force que pouvait avoir le vielle homme, il la déposa sur le bureau et commença à laisser ses mains se balader sur le corps de son enseignante préféré, elle passait ses mains dans sa longue chevelure d'un blanc éclatant, lui défit son chignon qui la rendait si stricte et ne put que penser qu'elle était plus que magnifique quand elle laissait ses cheveux retomber dans son dos.

Ce soir, la beaucoup de tableaux quittèrent subitement leur cadre pour se réfugier là où ils ne pouvaient voir des choses interdites au moins de 16 ans.

Albus déshabilla avec une extrême délicatesse sa tendre amie, couvrant de baiser son corps ainsi mis a nu, elle lui enleva sa robe préféré, celle violet avec des créature magique broder de fils d'or et fut surprise de voir qu'il était déjà au garde-à-vous. Elle pouvait ressentir qu'elle aussi était toute émoustiller des contacts qu'offraient leurs deux corps et avaient des frissons là où la main de son amant passait, et lâcher un gémissement de bonheur.

« ~ Minerva ? Minerva ? L'appela l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
~ Oui, Albus ? Demanda-t-elle avec joie.  
~ Pouvez-vous me dire où en est le jeune Harry dans la maîtrise de son animagus ?

Fin

Mouahhahahahahahahahahah (oui je suis fou... des livre=)

* * *

Alors ? qu'en pensez vous? je tien a préciser que les histoire d'amour n'est pas vraiment le sujet où je suis le plus à l'aise donc soyez indulgent, même si je recevrait toute critique avec joie pour me perfectionner.

Review, SVP !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous. Voila un nouveau chapitre indépendant du précédent et qui n'a rien avoir, je précise que c'est toujours un défit que je tiens du Forum : La gazette des Bonbons aux citrons.

Je tien à préciser que ces publications s'interférerons pas avec celle de ma fic principal, où j'ai une quinzaine de chapitres d'avances déjà près.

Je déconseille à tous de lire ce chapitre tard le soir où l'esprit et plus fatigué et risque de vous imposer des images a ne pas imaginer =)

Disclaime: le monde d'harry potter ne m'appartient toujours pas.

Bonne lecture :

* * *

 **OS indépendant : défit entre amis :**

Mots obligatoires qui doivent apparaître dans l'histoire : choux-fleurs, yaourts aux citrons, chaise bancale.

Personnages principaux : Gilderoy Lockhart (alias, le bouffon) et Albus Dumbledore (ne pensez pas que je fais une fixette sur le vieux, c'est juste que l'idée de le voir avec le bouffon est trop drôle).

Cette histoire, ce passe en seconde année de Harry Potter, (puisque Gilderoy apparaît dans ce Tome).

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Il faisait nuit noir, une nuit où même la lune ne se montra pas, le ciel était recouvert de nuage rendant l'atmosphère encore plus sinistre, quand soudain d'une fenêtre un éclair de lumière explosa dans cette obscurité totale, de plus on pouvait y entendre un rire. Un rire des plus démoniaque, où la jubilation se mélangeait avec l'extase du travail accompli. L'homme qui rigolait ainsi était grand, blond, cheveux cours et ondulé telle une choux croûte, les yeux bleus, le sourire charmeur avec les dents d'un blanc étincelant, il rigolait tellement qu'il finit par s'étouffer lui-même avec sa propre salive.

« ~ Enfin, Enfin j'aurais ma revanche, sur ce monde qui pense que je ne suis qu'un Serdaigle raté, le vieux me mangera dans les mains, le jours où j'aurais mis en application mon plan. S'extasia l'homme avec un sourire qui se veut diabolique, mais qui ne le rend encore plus bête qu'il en a l'air. »

Le lendemain était un dimanche, beaucoup d'élèves et de professeur se levèrent bien plus tard que d'habitude, et furent affreusement surpris quand ils virent en entrant dans la Grande Salle un Dumbledore complètement fou, il portait une robe Rose claire (style Ombrage) avec des corps de femme cousu par-dessus (choquant !). Il avait coloré sa barbe de couleur Bleu, et ses cheveux étaient d'un jaune électrique parcouru çà et là par des mèches noires.  
Dans la Grande Salle, la seule chose qu'on pouvait voir sur les tables était qu'il n'y avait pas de petit-déjeuner de près, à la place des croissants, pains au chocolat (et pas chocolatine, honte à vous), thé, café, jus de citrouille… … À la place se trouvait une multitude de chou-fleur, de toute les couleurs, blanc (normal), bleu, rouge, noir, arc-en-ciel, jaune, or, bronze, argent, violet... (pas normal).  
Et au milieu de tout cela Dumbledore courait, dansait telle une ballerine, de table en table répétant sans arrêt : choux fleur, choux fleur, qu'ils sont beaux mes choux-fleurs, se sont des choux ? Non, se sont des Fleur ? Non, ce sont des choux-fleurs !  
Quand il arrivait à la fin de sa sérénade, il prenait plusieurs choux-fleurs en même temps et les envoyait voler vers le plafond magique.

Affreusement choqué, Rogue analysa rapidement la situation et demanda à ses collègues :  
« ~ Severus, c'était moi, et malheureusement je me suis trompé de boite ce matin. » Tous se regardèrent, finalement Flitwick, regarda dans ses poches et remarqua qu'il avait toujours les bonbons, préféré du directeur, paniquant, il cherchait une autre boite, ne la trouvant pas, il commença à paniquer : « ~ Severus, c'était moi, et malheureusement je me suis trompé de boite ce matin. Confessa le petit professeur.  
~ Qu'est-ce que contenait la seconde boite ? Questionna Mcgonagall, peut fière du spectacle que donnait son directeur.  
~ Des pilules moldu.  
~ Que font-elles ?

~ Ce sont des pilules excitantes. » Avoua finalement le professeur de Sortilège.

Au même moment, Pomona Chourave et Aurora Sinistra, devinrent rouges comme des pivoines et baissèrent le regard pour le diriger vers le sol, Rogue comprenant la signification de tout cela, ce dis mentalement « Et bien, le nain sait se faire plaisir »

Puis telle un sauveur Gilderoy Lockhart fit son apparition.  
« ~ J'ai la solution ! S'exclama le professeur de DCFM, brandissant un yaourt par la même occasion.  
~ Avec un Yaourt ? S'enquit Hagrid, plus que septique.  
~ Oui, un yaourt ! Celui-ci est au citron, tellement concentré qu'il vous paraîtra immangeable mais parfaitement comestible pour notre bien-aimé Directeur.  
~ Bien nous le Stupefixons et vous vous lui faite manger cette solution miracle. Fit Rogue Sarcastique. »

Une fois Albus Dumbledore immobilisé, Gilderoy s'approcha avec son yaourt au citron et le lui fit ingérer, une fois avalé, le professeur cligna trois fois des yeux et demanda perdu :  
« ~ Où suis-je ?  
~ Dans la grande salle monsieur le directeur, suivez-moi je vais vous emmener à votre bureau. Proposa gentiment Lockhart.  
~ Oui comme ça il n'a pas nous aider à ranger ce bordel. Accusa Rogue une fois que le duo était parti »

Le trajet qui mène au bureau du directeur ne fut pas de tout repos pour le professeur de DCFM qui du soutenir Dumbledore tout le long, une fois arriver, il déposa son fardeau sur une chaise, mais ne vit pas qu'elle était bancale du fait qu'un des pieds reposait en équilibre précaire une un livre, de ce fait le directeur parti en arrière entraînant avec lui dans sa chute Gilderoy, qui lui tomba dessus, le professeur de DCFM se demanda « que diable faisait ce livre sous cette putain de chaise bancale ? »  
Ne trouvant pas de réponse à cette énigme, il voulut se relever et ainsi ne plus être au-dessus de son directeur, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul geste celui-ci le retint par les bras et le regarda dans les yeux.  
Une fois que le contact opéra les deux hommes se quittèrent plus, Dumbledore passa de se faite une main dans la chevelure blonde de son vis-à-vis pour remettre la mèche qui cachait le regard de Lockhart derrière son oreille, puis Gilderoy se releva aidant par la même occasion Albus pour qu'ils soient tout deux sur leurs pieds.  
Puis pris d'une inspiration soudaine les deux hommes s'embrasèrent goulûment, avec des bruits de sucions affreusement dégouttant (les tableaux en vomirent leur petit-déjeuner et partirent en courant de cet endroit devenu un joyeux bordel).

Dans leur élan, chacun se déshabilla, ne pouvant pas contrôler leurs envie de faire des choses plus poussé qu'un simple baisé. Lockhart écarquilla les yeux en voyant que le vieux en avait une bien plus grosse que lui, mais ne comprenant pas le pourquoi du comment, il saisit le membre encore moue du directeur et commença à lui imprégner un mouvement de va et viens qui réussit après quelque minutes d'attention à devenir dur comme de la pierre, à son tour Dumbledore fit de même avec l'organe du professeur de DCFM, qui gémit de bonheur, puis Gilderoy s'agenouilla et commença à prendre le membre de son amoureux dans la bouche...

Ce matin-là, les deux hommes ne firent aucune apparition, que ce soit en cours ou dans les couloirs, trop occupés à assouvir des besoins primaires que leurs cerveaux leur dictèrent et que leurs corps s'empressèrent d'assouvir.

Une fois de retour dans son propre bureau le Lockhart réalisa ce qui venait de se passer et compris que ça potions du jour précédent avait trop bien fonction, au lieu d'agir sur le directeur qui aurait dû avoir un envie irrépressible de faire des chose pas très catholique a n'importe qu'elle personne dont-il croisait le regard, la potion, c'était retournée contre lui et l'avait obliger à faire ce qui avait été fait, ne pouvant pas s'asseoir, il resta de se faite debout toute la journée et repensa à ce qui s'était passé, il sourie intérieurement, repensant aux paroles de son directeur avant qu'il ne sorte de son bureau.

« ~ A très bientôt. »

* * *

Alors ? Choquant ? Absolument ignoble ?

Review SVP !


	3. chapitre 3 : OS : Le Trio d'or

Bonjour à tous, bonne fête du travail =) voila un nouvelle OS, beaucoup moins bizarre que les précédents ^_^

Bonne Lecture :

* * *

 **OS :** La tragédie du trio D'or.

Personnages principaux : Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger.

Contexte : c'est la fin de la guerre tout le monde est content d'avoir survécu (ce pourrais que les morts soit pas mort).

Dans les décombres de Poudlard Harry fixait ébahi, le corps sans vie de Tom Jedusor, à qui il venait d'infliger le sortilège de la mort, il ne comprenait pas comment, ni pourquoi il avait prononcé ses deux mots maudits : Avada Kedavra, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était d'en finir avec ce monstre, puis tout commença à bouger autour de lui, les combattants qui soutenaient Harry, reprirent leurs esprits bien plus vite que ce qui restait des Mangemorts, qui étaient trop choquer pour opposer une résistance digne de leur groupe de mage noir.

Quand plus personne ne bougea sur le champ de bataille, c'est soit parce qu'ils avaient été arrêtés par les Aurors, soit parce qu'ils attendaient que le Survivant, l'homme qui les avaient tous sauvés, fasse un geste.

Le premier qu'Harry fit, fut de se retourner vers la première personne qui se trouvait à sa gauche, Ginny Weasley et ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur, sa petite amie avait eu un mouvement de recul et une étincelle de peur dans ses magnifiques yeux noisette, ne tenant plus elle partit en courant vers l'intérieur du château en miette.

Harry se tourna complètement pour voir qui était rester à ses côtés : Remus et Tonks se tenaient par la main, lui souriant, Ron et Hermione l'un à l'opposé de l'autre le regardaient sans trop quoi faire, Sirius et Severus (oui, les morts ne sont pas morts) qui combattaient il y a deux seconds ensembles était côte à côte. McGonagall, les lèvres pincées défiait quiconque d'autre que Harry de faire un geste.  
Dumbledore qui deux minutes avant cela combattaient cinq Mangemorts en même temps et les avaient défait ne souriait pas, la seule chose qu'il ne voulait pas, s'était produite, Mrs Weasley était choqué et avait les mains sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de dire un mot. Le reste de l'assistance était dans le même état, les Aurors qui suivaient Maugrey et Scrimgeour, avaient déjà embarquer tous les prisonniers et attendaient les nouveaux ordres, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Puis quelqu'un tapa dans ses mains (faillit se recevoir une trentaine de sorts de la part des plus nerveux) suivies par quelqu'un d'autre et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde applaudissent, crie de joie, s'embrassant, se donnant des accolades telle de vieux frère qui viennent de survivre à l'enfer, Hermione qui après avoir lancé le premier applaudissement vint prendre dans ses Harry encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Et le félicita, suivie de Ron et enfin de tout le monde, quand il croisa le regard du ministre de la magie qui avait lui-même participé à la bataille (Scrimgeour), celui-ci lui fit non de la tête, ce qui sembla rassuré le jeune homme sur la suite des événements.

Harry fut soulagé, personne n'allait lui tenir rigueur de l'utilisation d'un sortilège de magie noire, même si c'était le pire de tous, car de toute façon dans cette journée peut de personne ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir survécu sans avoir tué, d'une façon ou d'une autre, quelqu'un.  
Quand tous rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle dévasté, des dizaines de lits de camp avaient été installés et ou reposait beaucoup de blessés, mais aussi, malheureusement des corps sans vie, Fred n'avait pas survécu, comme Colin Creevey, mort en voulant prendre les photos les plus sensationnelles, Dumbledore a son enterrement dira que c'était un jeune homme sans peur ni reproche qu'il avait tout au long de cette guerre fournie le plus grand sacrifice, celui de sa vie pour que tous se souvienne ce qu'avait été cette guerre, car toutes les photos qu'il avait pris ce jour-là seront utilisé pour raconter au génération future ce que cela signifiait de se battre pour son idéal.

Quand tous les morts furent enterrés, pleurés, et récompensés à titre posthume, vint le jour de récompenser ceux qui avaient survécu, beaucoup reçurent la médaille du mérite, ou l'ordre de merlin pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant la guerre, se battre à Poudlard, aider des Né-de-moldu à se cacher, à échappé à la justice injuste du gouvernement de la terreur de l'année noir. Les gobelins profitèrent de moment pour faire payer aux sorciers les dégâts causés par la fuite du trio d'or à dos de dragon de la banque.

Cela dura un mois, en août, beaucoup de sorciers vinrent donner un coup de main pour restaurer Poudlard, car Dumbledore ainsi que le conseil d'administration souhaitaient réouvrir l'école au plus tard fin octobre, et tous les jours des deux mois qu'il fallut pour réparer les dégâts, on pouvait compter pas moins de cent sorciers prêt à en découdre, Harry fut sur le chantier tous les jours, redonnant du bôme au cœur des sorciers qui pensaient qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas, il était toujours le premier à reprendre le travail et le dernier à aller se coucher, beaucoup savaient qu'il faisait cela pour se racheter de la faute qu'il pensait avoir commis en lançant l'impardonnable.

Beaucoup lui dirent que cela n'était pas nécessaire, que de toute façon pour abattre Voldemort, il fallait qu'il le tue, et peut de personne n'avait imaginer qu'il ne puisse sortir de se combat sans ce sortilège, rien n'y faisait, il s'obstinait, tellement que même Hermione et Ron avaient peur qu'il ne devienne fou à force de s'épuiser magiquement. Quand Poudlard rouvrit ses portes le 1 novembre de cette année-là, beaucoup d'enfants étaient impatients d'y retourner, les classes avaient été réorganisées pour que ceux qui voulaient refaire l'année perdue puissent suivre leurs programme sans problèmes, surtout les cinquièmes et sixièmes années qui n'avaient pas pu passer leurs BUSE et leurs ASPIC. Pendant le moi d'Octobre une session de rattrapage avait été organisé ainsi Harry, Hermione, Neville et tous les autre purent avoir leurs ASPIC, même les fils de Mangemorts comme Drago Malfoy, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini etc.

Tous pensèrent que Harry allait devenir Auror comme son père, après tout personne d'autre que lui ne connaissait aussi bien les arcanes de la magie noire, mais tous furent surpris quand il partit seul sur les routes d'Europe, allant de pays en pays, il croisa énormément de sorcier et de magie différente, bien sûr même dans ses pays, il était connu, mais personne ne le jugea, beaucoup lui répétèrent qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait faire, ses paroles, il les avait entendues de la part de nombreux sorciers britannique, mais n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que c'était vrai, mais que d'autre qui ne le connaissait pas, et qui n'avaient suivit les événements que par la voie de presse ou des dires de ceux qui disaient qu'ils y étaient, cela lui permit de se remettre en question.  
Pendant ce voyage, il passa énormément de temps à travailler dans les différents parcs magiques et réserve de créature magique, emmagasinant tous les savoir qu'on voulait bien lui donner, et faisant beaucoup de recherche par lui, même.  
Quand il rentra deux ans plus tard en Angleterre, personne ne le reconnut, il avait grandi, il était plus musclé qu'avant, son regard était déterminé, enfin en paix avec lui-même et les événements de la guerre. Il écrivit un livre sur tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant ces deux ans, et le publia. Ce livre ne fut pas apprécié, car il remettait en cause beaucoup de règles, lois, droits des sorciers anglais, il faisait aussi le constat de la façon dont ils s'occupaient des créatures magiques dotées d'une intelligence, et ce n'était pas glorifiant, les loup-garous étaient toujours persécuté, discriminé, tout comme les centaures, vampire, et sirène.

Pendant que beaucoup lisaient son livre, Harry pris place pour la première fois de sa vie sur le siège au Magenmagot que la famille Potter lui avait laissé en héritage, il s'entoura de ses amis, dont Hermione Granger, qui était devenu une avocate accomplie et respectée, de Sirius qui avait lui aussi repris le siège familial, et à eux trois, ils commencèrent à faire changer les lignes, d'abord discrètement en s'opposant à toutes lois qui interdisaient à n'importe quelles créatures de faire tel ou tel chose, puis son mouvement commença à prendre de l'ampleur et des initiatives furent prise pour aider les loups-garous par exemple, comme la création de centre refuge pour les jours de pleine lune, ou des maîtres des potions distribuant la potion Tue-loup à moitié prix.

Cela fit râler beaucoup de monde et Harry Potter après être devenu sauveur du monde sorcier, passa à sorcier le plus détesté, car toutes les lois qui contraignaient ses créatures magiques furent soit alléger, soit supprimées. Quand il réussit à libérer comme il le voulait les créatures magiques douées d'intelligence 10 ans étaient passé, Harry avait maintenant 30 ans, toujours célibataires.

« ~ Harry, pourquoi tu m'a emmené dans ce restaurant ? Demanda un Hermione plus que perplexe face au comportement de son meilleur ami.  
~ Je voulait, fêté avec la nouvelle victoire que nous avons accomplie, en matière de protection des Elfes de Maison.  
~ Merci Harry, sans toi, mon projet n'aurait jamais fonctionné. La remercia Hermione.  
~ C'est rien, ça fait 10ans qu'on se bat pour les Loup-garou, vampire, centaure, sirène et les autres. Il ne fallait pas oublier ton premier mouvement de lutte contre la discrimination des elfes de maison.  
~ Tu te souviens de la S.A.L.E ? J'avoue que j'ai peut-être, exagéré à cette époque-là. Je ne vous embêtais pas trop avec ça ?  
~ Tu veux vraiment la réponse ? (elle hoche la tête positivement) Bas, avec Ron, c'est vrai qu'on a un peu saturé à force. Fit Harry avec le sourire.  
~ Oui, c'est vrai.  
~ Mais, tu sais, j'apprécie, ta combativité, sans toi je sais pas si j'aurai fait la moitié des chose qu'on a accomplie.  
~ Ro, tu sais être quelqu'un de très persuasif, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire pour que tu te lance dans des histoires pas possible. Dit Hermione en lui retournant le compliment.  
~ Hermione je peux te poser une question personnel ?  
~ Oui ?  
~ Où en est-tu avec Ron ? Demanda Harry en plaçant ça main gauche sur celle de son amie.  
~ Eu... Bin, si tu veux savoir, on est plus ensemble depuis peu, il trouve que je m'occupe plus de toi que de lui. Répondis Hermione en rougissant, sans pour autant retirer sa main.  
~ Encore cette putain d'histoire de jalousie ?  
~ Pas vraiment, il n'a pas apprécié que tu quitte sans un mot Ginny, pour disparaître dans je ne sais quel pays d'Europe. Tu sais, tu lui as vraiment fait mal, ce jour-là.  
~ Quoi ? JE LUI AI FAIT MAL ? S'énerva Harry, qui baissa d'un ton en voyant que d'autre les regardaient bizarrement. Tu te souviens de ça réaction, ce jour-là ? Interrogea Harry en faisant référence a jour où il a tué Voldemort.  
~ Oui, mais tu a quand même tué quelqu'un sous ses yeux, faut comprendre qu'elle n'a pas vécu la même chose que nous, et que cela l'a peut-être choqué. La défendis Hermione.  
~ Si elle s'en est remis, elle a eu deux mois, pour s'excuser, j'étais à Poudlard tout le long, après le jugement des Mangemorts et autre partisans de Tom.

~ Oui, c'est vrai. Reconnu, sa meilleure amie.  
~ Du coup, je posais pas ma question innocemment, toute à l'heure, si tu n'est plus avec Ron, est-ce que tu... Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on aille plus loin dans notre relation ? Questionna Harry, tellement vite que Hermione ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de dire.  
~ Quoi ? Harry parle moins vite, je n'ai pas compris.  
~ Veux tu sortir avec moi ? Redemanda Harry plus posément et en attrapant les deux mains de son amie, dans les siennes.  
~ Je, eu... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Harry, je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu le sais. Mais tu es mon patron, ça risque de faire réagir certaines personnes.  
~ Depuis quand je me soucie des On dit ? Et puis hiérarchiquement, tu es mon bras droit, donc de toute façon, tu ne peux pas aller plus haut, à part si tu veux ma place ? Fit Harry avec un clin d'œil.  
~ Non, non, c'est vrai, mais c'est si soudains, et si on allait chez moi, pour parler avec moins d'oreilles indiscrètes ? »  
Regardent autour d'eux Harry remarqua que beaucoup de leurs voisins de table détournèrent leurs attentions trop rapidement pour ne pas passer inaperçus.  
« ~ T'a raison, je paie l'addition et je reviens.  
~ Non, on fait moitié, moitié. Insista Hermione. »

Mais Harry c'était précipité, trop vite pour elle, sur l'un des serveurs qui leur avait servi le dîner et demandait déjà l'addition, quand elle le rattrapa, il avait récupéré leurs manteaux et tous deux sortirent dans un froid polaire, alors qu'il commençait à neiger. Puis se prenant par la main, Hermione le guida pour qu'ils puissent tout deux transplaner devant la porte de l'appartement de la jeune femme.  
Quand il s'introduit dans l'appartement d'Hermione, il faut surpris de voir le nombre de photos d'eux trois (avec Ron) quand ils étaient à Poudlard, mais aussi des rares photos de l'année des Ténèbres, qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle avait prise.  
Quand ils furent assis face à face sur le canapé, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, qu'en dix ans, elle avait énormément changé, alors qu'avant elle gardait le plus souvent ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, maintenant, ils avaient retrouvé leur boucle et la liberté, ils encadrait un visage plus fin, moins enfantins que dans ses souvenir, ses yeux avait garder leur détermination qu'elle avait acquise pendant la lutte contre Voldemort, mais était maintenant nuancé avec une pointe de d'amusement et de sérieux qu'elle n'avait pas avant.  
Avant le sérieux était trop scolaire, trop dans le besoin de suivre les règles pour plaire, maintenant, c'était un sérieux dû au fait qu'elle avait des responsabilités, mais qui savait que rien ne pouvait pas être toujours parfait.  
Son corps aussi avait changé, elle avait plus de poitrine qu'avant, ses épaules étaient aussi plus larges, moins voûtés, ses hanches s'étaient raffermies, elle avait aussi de longues jambes, ce qui fait que maintenant Harry était plus légèrement plus petit qu'elle. Enfin Harry se demanda comment il n'avait pas remarqué tout ça, peut être ce dit-il qu'il préférait voir Hermione comme la fille intelligente qu'elle fût au lieu de la jolie femme qu'elle était devenu au fils du temps.

« ~ Harry, pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Demanda Hermione alors que cela faisait deux minutes que tous deux s'observaient.  
~ Je me dit que tu a drôlement bien changé, en 10 ans.

~ Toi aussi, t'a pas mal changé. Tu n'es plus la personne qui, à vingt ans revenait d'un voyage de deux ans dans toute l'Europe et qui était déterminer à changer notre monde.  
~ A bon ?  
~ Déjà à l'époque tu avait mûrie, acquis une certaine maturité, et tu avait enfin accepté le fait que tu avais sauvé le monde magique.  
~ Disons qu'a force de me l'entendre répéter, j'ai fini par y croire. Souri, Harry.  
~ C'est sur.  
~ Donc revenons au fait que je veuille te connaître encore plus que ce que je sais déjà.  
~ Ne connais-tu pas déjà tous mes secrets ? »

La discussion continua sur ce qui s'était passé après la guerre, Harry parla beaucoup de ses deux années hors d'Angleterre, sous l'instance d'Hermione. Quand se fut fait, il insista pour qu'il lui parle de ses deux années à elle, et découvrît que son amour pour Ron s'effritait de plus en plus depuis qu'il avait quitté le sol britannique, chacun des deux, c'étaient reproché son départ. Harry dus l'a consolée pendant un petit instant, car elle lui avait répété mot pour mot ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, et ils avaient dit des choses qui faisaient mal.

Voyant l'heure tardive, Hermione l'invita à dormir chez elle, chacun prit une place dans l'immense lit à baldaquin, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu l'idée d'aller plus loin que de se blottir dans les bras de l'autre, Harry commença à raconter leurs aventures de son point vu, lors de leur scolarité à Poudlard, cela généra pas mal de rire, Hermione fit de même, et Harry compris enfin pourquoi elle s'était drapé dans le rôle de mis-je-tout. Elle l'avait fait pour se protéger, et qu'elle voulait faire honneur à la chance qu'elle avait eue en devenant une sorcière.  
Finalement, elle s'endormit avant lui, quand il trouva enfin les bras de Morphée, Harry savourait le bien-être que procurait le fait de tenir quelqu'un dans ses bras, il se dit à lui-même qu'il avait enfin trouvé la paix qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps.

Le matin arriva bien trop vite, et ils furent réveillés par Ron qui explosa de rage en voyant ça copine dans les bras de son ancien meilleur ami.  
« ~ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! Hurla le roux, réveillant en sursaut les deux amants.  
~ Ron ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Hermione, pas encore bien réveillée.  
~ J'ai toujours les clé de l'appartement de ma copine. Rétorqua Ron.  
~ Moi ta petite amie ? Tu rigoles cela fait une semaine que t'es parti en claquant la porte.  
~ Et bien, je revenais m'excuser de mon comportement. Fit Ron, en baissant la tête.  
~ Pour la millième fois, Ron. Intervint Harry qui gardait dans ses bras Hermione comme pour la protéger.  
~ Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi, qui fui au lieu d'affronter la réalité. Cracha son ancien ami.  
~ Pas grand chose, mais je m'inquiète pour mon amie à qui tu brise le cœur tout les mois et que tu viens piteusement te faire racheter quand tu t'es rendu compte que t'a fait une connerie.  
~ Ha, c'est vrai que pour briser des cœurs tu t'impose en maître.  
~ Ron ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui c'est réellement passé ce jour là. Coupa Hermione, en parlant du jour où Harry avait décidé de partir à l'aventure.  
~ Ha oui, et toi tu le sais ?  
~ Oui parce que hier soir on a beaucoup parlé.  
~ Ho, je vois, vous parler et ensuite vous vous empresser de venir dans notre chambre !  
~ Non, on a rien fait de ce que tu pense et c'est pas notre chambre, c'est ma chambre et j'y invite qui je veux.  
~ Combien tu en a déjà invité comme ça ? » Fit Ron, sarcastique.

Mais il ne pu continuer plus, car Harry avait pris sa baguette et lui lança un sort d'immobilité.  
« ~ Harry ? Fit Hermione aussi surprise que Ron.  
~ Désolé, mais je n'allait pas le laisser te traiter de catin.  
~ Merci. »

Il s'approcha de Ron, lança un Incarcerem et le libéra du stupefixe.  
« ~ Maintenant écoute moi bien, j'attends toujours des explications de la par de ta sœur, pour ce qu'elle à fait lors de la bataille de Poudlard, et non, tu ne reverra pas Hermione à moins que ce soit elle qui l'ai décidé, et la prochaine fois que tu l'insulte je serais beaucoup moins sympa avec toi »

Après qu'Hermione ait récupéré les clés de son appartement qu'elle avait donné à Ron, Harry le fit léviter jusque dans le couloir de l'immeuble et le libéra avant de refermer la porte à clé.  
Ragent Ron cogna la porte avant de partir promettent qu'ils ne s'en tireront pas comme ça.

Comme soulager d'un poids énorme Hermione se leva, plus contente que jamais, elle remercia Harry et lui prépara un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom.  
« ~ Au fait je serais intéressée pour savoir comment le grand Harry Potter occupe ses journées de repos. » Fit Hermione en faisant tomber sa chemise de nuit, tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, avec une démarche aguicheuse.

Quand Harry repris ses esprits face au soudains changement de comportement de son amie, il entendait la douche couler, et décida un peu nerveusement, de la rejoindre.

* * *

Alors ? verdicts ?

Je sais que c'est pas tellement élaboré comme histoire, mais j'espère qu'elle vous a plus, et qu'elle tiens a peu près debout =)


	4. Un monde dévasté

Hélo la compagnie, voici, l'un des défit que j'ai accepter il y a fort fort longtemps (un mois=) et que j'ai écrit il y a fort fort pas mal de temps (le même time) mais que j'arrivais pas à corriger à l'aide de Scriben car soit internet marchais mal, soit je préférais écrire autre chose =).

Cet OS est plutôt sombre, pas tellement propice à la rigolade mais ne vous inquiéter pas je ne suis pas dépréssif =) juste que j'avais dans l'idée de ne pas rester que dans le joyeux et le rigolo pour changer le genre de mon écriture :-)

D'ailleurs l'OS qui suivra sur les camps de concentrations et le suicide d'Hitler seront du même style quoi qu'un peu plus marrant, sans être dans la caricature ;-)

Bonne lecture :

* * *

OS : Un Monde dévasté.

Les combats de gladiateur : Blaise Zabini / Théodore Nott.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Il était tôt dans l'après-midi, deux hommes se tenaient debout, face à face, l'un grand noir de peu, les cheveux courts, la vingtaine, armée d'un bout d'un bout de bois en forme de baguette, et d'un bouclier en fer, avec à la ceinture une rapière (épée fine et longue), il défiait son opposant du regard. L'autre tout aussi grand que son adversaire, était lui aussi équipe d'une baguette, d'un bouclier et d'une lance accrochée dans le dos, il avait les cheveux noirs, longs, la peau blanche, des yeux marron.

Celui-ci parla :  
« A mort le crapaud, indiqua Théodore Nott. »

Ces quatre mots firent leurs effets sur l'homme à la peau noire, ils le plongèrent dans ses souvenirs, d'il y a 10 ans quand ils n'étaient que des gamins, et en sécurité à Poudlard. Ces mots firent quitter momentanément Blaise Zabini, du Colisée où il était sensé se battra contre l'un de ses anciens amis et camarade de classe.

Il se retrouva projeté dans ses souvenirs, du jour funeste où les Moldu avaient appris l'existence des sorciers, tout ça a cause de se dégénérer de Vodemort aujourd'hui un nom qui ne faisait plus peur, mais plutôt à haïr encore plus qu'avant et pas pour les mêmes raisons.  
En 1997 quand le Grand Harry Potter « quel bâtard celui-la, (pensé de Blaise) » c'était lancer à la recherche des Horcruxes pour vaincre Face de Serpent, celui-ci s'en rendit compte après la destruction des 5 premiers avait réunis Nagini son serpent et le diadème de Poursouffle. Ensuite pour se défouler se débile avait lancé une attaque contre un village moldu et fut filmé par l'un d'entre eux, on le voyait lancer des Avada Kedavra dans tous les sens, fauchant des dizaines d'innocents.

Prenant acte de ce geste la reine d'Angleterre et le Premier ministre moldu, avaient organisé une chasse à l'homme pour retrouver se fou, une fois fait, ils ordonnèrent de lâcher une bombe nucléaire sur le Manoir Jedusor tuant tous ses occupants, Une vingtaine de Mangemorts, plus Voldemort détruisant par la même occasion les deux horcruxes restant, grâce à la magie les particules nucléaire avait disparu, la zone fut comme nettoyer, il ne restait qu'un immense cratère.

Une fois le fou mégalomaniaque éliminé, le Premier ministre avait demander des comptes à son homologue sorcier, une terrible dispute entre eux éclata et au lieu d'étouffer l'affaire le premier ministre moldu expliqua que leur monde était habité par des hommes et des femmes au pouvoir terrifiant et qu'ils ne voulaient pas se plier à la volonté de leur chef d'état, et était donc des ennemi du peuple britannique moldu, Harry Potter voulu calmer les choses en expliquant calmement la réalité du monde sorcier dans une interview où il avait invité les plus grands reportèrent du monde moldu, beaucoup avaient pensé qu'il avait réussi, car suite à cela, le premier ministre moldu et les chefs d'état des autres pays du monde voulurent discuter avec lui, un traité de paix avait même été écrit et sur le point d'être signé par les deux parties. Mais un sorcier Sang-Pur avait organisé une attaque terroriste tuant pas loin de 1000 moldus. Furieux les moldus avaient accusé Harry Potter de vouloir les dupés.

S'organisa ensuite la plus grande chasse à l'homme du monde, qui au début ne donna pas grand chose, puisque les sorciers, c'étaient fondu dans la masse, ou protéger par des sortilèges repousse-moldu, mais très vite, des sorciers se vendirent aux moldus pour échapper à la purge et tous ceux qui étaient capturés étaient traités comme des animaux, ne servant que de Gladiateur pour l'amusement des Moldus, partout dans le monde, pendant ce temps Harry Potter et d'autres grand nom de la magie, c'étaient organisé pour former un état libre, ils s'étaient implantés en Suisse, après un an de combat acharné, ils avaient poussé tous les moldus hors de ses frontières et recueillis tout ceux qui fuyait la chasse à la sorcière.

10 minutes plus tard une vingtaine de sorciers vêtus de la même façon que Blaise arrivèrent, puis 10 autres sorciers beaucoup mieux équipés vinrent à leur tour et tous saisirent un long bâton qui les firent disparaître de la rue où ils s'étaient réfugiés, deux secondes avant l'arrivée des Vendus et de l'armée.

En Suisse premier pays entièrement Sorcier, une révolte, c'était organisé pour libérer tous les sorciers qui étaient sous le joug de l'esclavage.

Alors pour Blaise entendre « A mort le Crapaud » cela signifiait quelque chose :« La Liberté » cela voulait dire que les agents mobilisés pour secourir les gladiateurs de ce putain de Colisée étaient en place et attendaient le déroulement de se combat entre lui et Nott pour opérer.

Revenant à lui, il regarda dans les yeux Théodore, et lui répondit « En fait, je hais les enfants » secondes parties du message qui confirmait à Nott que lui aussi ferait tout pour s'en sous l'œil des Vendus (sorcier à la botte des moldus) ils se lancèrent des sortilèges qu'ils ne prenaient même pas la peine d'esquiver, puisque ces sorts avaient pour but de changer la couleur des habits de l'adversaire ou lui coloré les cheveux, la peau, les yeux. **  
**Puis pour faire vrai, ils obturent pour le Stupéfixe, suivit de l'Enervatum, qui bloquait deux secondes celui qui se le prenait, alors qu'il ou deux Flipendo furent aussi lancés pour exciter les moldus qui voulait absolument voir le sang sorcier couler.

Puis une gigantesque explosion se déclencha à l'entrée principale, faisant paniquer les moldus, alors que les Vendus voulurent intervenir, ils se prirent un dizaines de sortilèges qui les immobilisèrent, pas tout inoffensif, certains entraînant la mort ou la mutilation du vendu, de la part de Blaise et Théodore qui n'avait fait que, depuis le début, tourné autour de la clôture qui séparait gladiateur et Vendu pour enregistrer le placement de ses gardes.

L'explosion n'avait pas que pour but d'effrayer les moldus, elle avait aussi explosé le générateur anti-magie qui permettait de bannir la magie qui se trouvait dans le Colisée à part dans la zone où combattait les fois libre Théodore guida Blaise pour lui permettre de rejoindre la Coalition Bancaire, non, des résistants basés en Suisse, puisque les Gobelins avaient grandement aidé les Sorciers à prendre le qui regroupait toutes les créatures magiques pensantes, de la sirène au loup-garou en passant par les vampires, les Trolls, les géants et les dragons.

« Bien, maintenant que ce Colisée est libéré des Vendu avec l'armé anglaise vont débarquer d'un instant à un autre, donc tu cours tout droit sans t'arrêter, jusqu'à tomber sur Harry Potter en personne, indiqua Théodore à Blaise.»

Faisant comme il lui dit, il visualisa les trente mètres qui avaient devant lui et Transplana arrivant carrément devant Harry Potter qui tenait ça baguette face à lui, mais la rabaissa quand il découvrit l'identité de son adversaire. **  
**« Bienvenu dans la Coalition Bancaire, Zabini. **  
**~ Content de te revoir en vie, Potter, lâcha finalement Blaise. **  
**~ De même que moi.»

10 minutes plus tard une vingtaine de sorciers vêtus de la même façon que Blaise arrivèrent, puis 10 autres sorciers beaucoup mieux équipés vinrent à leur tour et tous saisirent un long bâton qui les firent disparaître de la rue où ils s'étaient réfugiés, deux secondes avant l'arrivée des Vendus et de l'armée.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Zabini fut choqué de ce qu'il vouait, il était dans un immense bâtiment plat, tout en longueur où circulait des dizaines de sorciers, tout équipés de gilet par balle et autres protections contre les armes à feu, Harry, pris les commandes de sa troupe et les envoya se reposer après que chacun ait fait son rapport sur le sauvetage qu'ils venaient d'effectuer et demanda combien il y avait de blesser ou de mort, il encaissa difficilement la perte de deux sorciers, qu'il connaissait visiblement.  
Se re concentrant sur les prisonniers qu'ils avaient sauvés, Harry se tourna ver eux :

« Bienvenu, à Berne, notre base des opérations de libération des sorciers opprimer, nous allons nous diriger vers une salle de réunion pour que je vous explique ce qu'il va se passer maintenant. »

Une fois arrivé à la salle de réunion Harry repris son discours :  
« Pour ceux qui le désirent, vous pouvez intégrer La Coalition Bancaire, pour les autres, vous êtes libre d'aller où vous vous voulez dans les limites de notre territoire si chèrement acquis (il fit apparaître un écran avec une carte représentant le pays) nous avons coupé en 4 parties la Suisse, la première qui va de l'Est au Nord, la seconde du Nord à l'Ouest, la troisième de l'Ouest au Sud et enfin la quatrième du Sud à L'Est, chacune est séparé par des mur fortifié de façons à ce que si l'une d'entre elles tombe les trois autres seront encore protéger des envahisseurs. Et vous serrez toute répartie selon votre choix dans l'une de ses régions.  
Sachez que si vous intégrez La Coalition, vous prendrez part à la dernière bataille qui nous permettra à terme de vivre comme nous l'avons toujours fait dans le plus grand secret.  
~ Nous ne serrons plus jamais traqué ? Demanda Blaise.  
~ Non, et d'un manière ou d'une autres les moldus n'auront plus connaissance de notre existence. Répondis Harry.  
~ Comme avant ?  
~ Oui, nous n'avons jamais été autant bien protégé que quand le secret magique a été mis en place. Et nous allons le retrouver.  
~ Comment ?  
~ Ça s'est une question à laquelle je ne répondrais pas. Bien qui veux s'engager ? »

Suite à cette question plusieurs levèrent la main, dons Blaise et Théodore, une fois fait, les ceux qui n'ont pas intégrés l'armé furent conduit dans une autre salle pour qu'ils puissent trouver un travail et être utile à la société, avant de mettre l'uniforme ou de quitter la capitale tous furent questionner sous l'emprise du véritaserum, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de Vendu infiltré.

Ensuite, Blaise et Théodore, reçurent leurs uniformes ainsi qu'une liste de sortilèges que ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissait, un instructeur leur indiqua que s'était des sortilèges qui avaient été créé pour lutter, se protéger et retourner les armes à feu moldu, don notamment un sortilège pouvant protéger des balles ou des missiles.

Pendant les trois, moi qui suivis Théodore et Blaise furent entraîner à la dure avec de temps en temps des missions de sauvetage, toujours sous la direction de Harry Potter qui les avaient gardés avec lui. Partout dans le monde de plus en plus en zone sorcière étaient créés à l'image de la Suisse pour permettre à tous les êtres magiques de se réfugier, de plus en plus d'espion parmi les Vendu était envoyé pour dérégler la machine des traîtres. Et les quelque Vendu infiltré chez eux n'allait pas plus loin que l'interrogatoire sous véritaserum et étaient purement et simplement exécute sur place sans sommation. Une fois leurs entraînements jugés terminé, Blaise et Théodore furent convoqués dans le bureau de leur commandant.

« Asseyez-vous, ordonnâtes simplement Harry. Vos efforts ont payé, vous allez monter en grade et ainsi connaître une grande partie du plan final qui se prépare.

~ Merci commandent, s'exclamèrent les deux anciens Serpentards.  
~ Bien commençons, Albus Dumbledore et d'autre chercheur ont mis en place de nouveaux boucliers qui protégerons les zones libérés de toute influence moldus de façon permanente.  
~ Comment ? Questionna Blaise.  
~ Grâce à la combinaison de plusieurs sortilèges, un Fidelitas pour faire disparaître toutes les zones sorcières, ainsi que des charmes de repousse moldu et de bouclier qui empêcheront les armes moldus de venir s'écraser chez nous.  
~ Qui seront les gardiens du secret ?  
~ Là est la solution que les chercheurs ont trouvé, le nouveau Fidelitas n'aura pas de gardien du secret, il sera à renouveler tous les 10ans mais au moins personne ne pourra nous trahir, ensuite le plan consiste à jeter un sort d'oublie gigantesque sur toute la planète.  
~ Impossible. Intervint Théodore.  
~ Avant oui, mais plus maintenant, la magie est partout, dans n'importe quel être vivant et elle imprègne n'importe quel objet, c'est pourquoi le sortilège que nous utiliseront pourra s'infiltrer jusque dans les ordinateurs moldu et autres appareil avec une mémoire qui permettrait de stocker des preuves de notre existence.  
~ Comment allez vous cachez les zones qui disparaîtront de la surface de la terre, comment alez vous l'expliquer ? Insista Blaise.  
~ La plus grande peur des moldus est le nucléaire, une fausse attaque sur ses zones et le tour et joué.  
~ Aussi simplement ?  
~ Non, un autre sortilège a été créé pour implanter dans chaque moldu un souvenir qui leur fera dire que telle ou telle endroit n'est pas accessible et de toute façon à part quelque exception les zones entièrement sorcière sont isolé du monde moldu par des barrière naturel, chaîne de montagne, mer, océan rivière gouffre, volcan etc.  
~ Vous avez pensé à tout, remarqua Blaise.  
~ Oui, ça fait 5ans que nous travaillons la dessus.  
~ Harry, si je peux me permettre d'être familier, que deviendra-tu après tout ça ? Questionna Théodore. (un voile assombri à ce moment-là, les yeux si verts du Survivant)  
~ Comme beaucoup de monde, j'ai perdu ma raison de vivre, mais je suis déterminé à vivre pour que d'autres ai la chance de connaître un monde meilleur ! Beaucoup de personnes qui nous son, à tous les trois, proche sont mortes, pour eux, nous devons vivre et retrouver ce qui nous permettait de tenir tête à Voldemort.  
~ Quoi ? Demanda Blaise.  
~ Le bonheurs, fit Harry avec ce qu'il ressemblait à un sourire.  
~ Depuis quand tu n'a pas éprouvé ce sentiment ? Interrogea prudemment Théodore. »

Au moment où il posa la question Harry eu de nouveau le regard lointain, plongé dans ses souvenirs, il eut cette fois-ci un vrai sourire, qui s'estompa instantanément quand il reprit conscience d'où il était.  
« Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Et vous ?  
~ Je crois que c'est quand tu nous a libéré, et à chaque fois qu'on a réussi à libérer d'autres sorciers de ces fichus Colisée. Comment va s'organiser le plan que tu nous as décrie ?  
~ En trois phase, la première une attaque massive sur la place forte des Vendu pour concentrer les forces adverse sur cette attaque ensuite pendant que nous combattrons, les sorciers des zones libérés activerons le Fidélitas géant pour nous cacher, et enfin le sortilège qui effacera la mémoire des moldus et des vendus, il ne sera lancé que lorsque les sorciers de la première seront revenus car ce sortilège n'agira pas dans les zones libérés.  
~ Les Vendus ne sauront pas qu'ils étaient sorciers ?  
~ Une équipe de secoure avec des fiches sur tous les sorciers Vendu parcourra la planète et les capturerons on leur placerons de nouveaux souvenirs et seront intégré à nos société.  
~ Les sorciers ne vont pas vouloir se venger d'eux ?  
~ Nous mettrons en prison les chefs et hauts gradés, les autres n'ont fait qu'obéir.  
~ C'est dangereux, fit remarquer Blaise.  
~ C'est pourquoi ils ne vivront pas au même endroit que le reste de la population. Bien allez vous préparer l'attaque va bientôt commencer, ordonna Harry. »

Une fois la discussion terminée, Blaise et Théodore durent attendre une semaine avant d'être convoqués, et accompagné de Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat et d'autres élèves de Poudlard qu'ils connaissaient, de toutes les maisons, et de tous les âges, chacun avait son histoire et son passé et tous se respectaient. Les rivalités entre maisons avaient disparu, futile sentiment en temps de guerre aussi violente. Ils ne le savaient pas, où s'en doutaient, mais ils avaient tous été choisis par Harry pour faire partie de l'attaque sur les vendus.  
Il n'y avait pas que des anciens élèves de Poudlard, mais aussi de Beau-bâton, de Dumstrang et de toutes les autres écoles de magie du monde, ils étaient tous des rescapés, car les écoles de magie avaient été les premières cibles des Vendus et des armée moldus, seul Poudlard et Dumstrang étaient encore debout aujourd'hui.  
Poudlard, car le château avait ses propres défenses que personne, sauf le directeur, connaissait et qui avait su pour le moment tenir les armés ennemis en dehors de ses murs et Dumstrang parce qu'elle était gardée par une véritable armée de Dragon chevauché par des sorciers et autres êtres magiques. C'est là qu'était d'ailleurs tombé Charlie Weasley en protégeant les élèves de cette école.  
Quand Harry se présenta devant eux tous, ils étaient bien 3 000 sorciers, il fut ovationné. Il arrêta les applaudissements d'un geste de la main et dit :

« Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour nous sorcier, libre de toutes attaches, aujourd'hui, nous allons refaire le monde à notre façon et ne plus subir la peur de voir débarquer chez nous des lâches accompagnés de chiens qui nous persécutent depuis maintenant trop longtemps. Alors je compte sur vous pour qu'aujourd'hui soit le dernier qui mettra à terre toute cette violence et nous permettra de vivre libre sans la peur à nos trousses, ni la faim qui nous pousse à agir contre notre propre volonté, la misère est terminée. Aujourd'hui, les peuples magiques se soulèvent et s'unissent afin que chacun d'entre nous connaissent un avenir meilleur.  
L'heure de la vengeance à sonné ! S'écria Harry. »

Une nouvelle ovation partie des troupes qu'il avait devant lui, ce qu'ils ne savaient c'est que Harry avait fait en sorte que ses 3 000 soldats ne soit pas mis en première ligne dans l'attaque qui va venir, car il voulait les préserver au maximum pour former la nouvelle génération qui permettra à la société magique de se relevé, d'autres combattants se sacrifierons pour eux. Ce choix Dumbledore le lui avait expliqué et après d'intense réflexion Harry en avait décidé ainsi, Dumbledore ne le lui avait pas expliqué ainsi, c'est lui-même en son for intérieur qu'il avait monté se plan. Et c'est lui seul qui en connaissait les conséquences.

Trois heures plus tard tous les combattant de cette grande attaque se retrouvai aux portes de New-York sans que personne ne le sache, 100 000 sorciers, loups-garous, vampires, gobelin, dragon, triton et sirène (dans la baie de Manhattan), géants et troll étaient regroupé pour faire tomber cette ville symbole de la persécution des êtres magiques et de la trahison des Vendus. Chaque combattant avait un portoloin leur permettant de rejoindre les zones libres quand leur commandant le leur ordonnera, ce portoloin était spécial puisque qu'il s'autodétruirait si la personne mourrait, en explosant qui dégagerait une vague magique qui mettrait à terre moldu et machine moldu.

Quand Dumbledore grand manitou de l'armée de libération donna l'ordre d'attaquer, les Trolls et géants se précipitèrent sur la ville d'un même mouvement, tuant tout sur leur passage, suivie immédiatement par les vampires et Loups-garous qui avaient comme ordre de mettre hors d'état de nuire tout sortilège de protection ancien qu'aurait pu mettre en place leurs ennemis. Don notamment les runes et magies du sang ou encore la magie noire que beaucoup (des deux cotés) utilisaient. Quand l'alerte fut donnée des avions ennemis se firent entendre, puis de puissantes flammes parcoururent les cieux signifiant que les dragons veillaient à la sécurité aérienne, puisque qu'un avion, c'est bien, mais face à des dragons qui peuvent résister aux meilleures balles et sortilèges, c'est inutile.

Ensuite, les gobelins investirent les souterrains de la grande ville immobilisant le métro, parcourant les égouts en cherchant tout poste ennemis, bloquant l'arrivé des trains qui de l'extérieur de la ville. Alors que les Vendus et les soldats moldus faisait face à cette gigantesque vague armé, ils furent pris à revers par l'armée des êtres de l'eau, fauchant, coulant tout bateau qui se mettaient sur leur chemin.

Avant que des renforts adverses viennent les commandants de l'armée de libération lancèrent un unique sortilège qui additionné forma une énorme bulle de protection englobant toute la ville, les habitants de New York étaient piégé, ne pouvant ni sortir, ni entré dans la ville, l'armé de Géant et troll avait été décimée par les sorciers et autres êtres magique rallié à la cause des moldu, mais l'ennemi des moldus était arrivé en trop grand nombre par rapport au défenseur de la ville et très vite Manhattan tomba en grande partie grâce aux armées des êtres de l'eau en moins de deux heures de combats. Brooklyn fut la suivante après 4h de combat acharné, le Bronx et Staten Isand tombèrent quand le soleil se coucha, quand les combats s'arrêtèrent petit à petit seul le Queens était encore au mains de l'ennemi qui c'était replier dans cet arrondissement.

Pour éviter de perdre trop d'hommes les Commandants de l'armée de libération avait décidé d'assiéger l'arrondissement et toute les armés campaient face à face, personne n'osait faire le moindre geste qui pourrait déclencher une nouvelle vague de mort.

Les forces de l'armée de Harry, soit 3 000 sorciers étaient encore intactes personne n'avaient été blessés ou tués, car Harry les avaient menés, là où personne ne les attentait et avaient permis à ses troupes de faire quelque combat sans vraiment d'opposition. Maintenant, il attendait que l'ennemie sorte de son trou pour les cueillirent alors qu'il avait ses troupes encore fraîches et absolument pas fatiguer, dans leurs yeux brillait cette lueur qui n'augurait rien de bon pour toute personne qui serait face à eux. Lui-même était impatient, mais devait attendre que les Vendus et ce qui reste du peu de moldu combattants sortent en premier, car si Harry lançait son armée sur les barricades, il savait qu'il perdrait.  
Alors il fallut attendre 2 jours entiers pour qu'à la faveur de la nuit les lapins (surnom qu'a donné Blaise aux Vendus terré dans le Queens) sortent de leurs trous, malheureusement pour eux Harry grâce à des informateurs bien placés savait qu'il allait être attaqué et avait placé ses hommes de façon à cueillir ses traîtres comme il se doit pendent que le reste de l'armée attaquant par-derrière prenne l'arrondissement qui ne devrait ne plus contenir de défenseur ou alors très peu.

Se fut un véritable massacre, les sorciers combattant par deux (un en défense l'autre en attaque) détruisent la résistance adverse avec une facilité déconcertante pour tout observateur, les commandants capitaines et autres gradés avaient été formé pour tenir comme il faut leur troupe et éviter de perdre des hommes inutilement, ils savaient opérer des retraites stratégiques et des avancées prudentes quand cela était possible, alors qu'en face, ils étaient désorganisés et n'avaient qu'un objectif : « Fuir ». Ce qui ne passa pas, personne ne pues fuir se combat qui faucha plus 1000 Vendus tout être magie confondu et plus 3 000 soldats moldus, alors que les troupes de Harry se prenaient cette armée deux fois supérieure en nombre, les autres armés de libération avait investie le Queens et avait rapidement fait la jonction entre eux et les troupes des anciens élèves prenant en sandwich le reste de l'armée ennemi.

Alors que les combats faisaient rage Blaise et Théodore en duo combattaient avec une rage qu'ils avaient accumulé lorsqu'ils étaient obligés de combattre leur propre frère dans ces maudites arènes, chaque sortilège lancé par Blaise fauchait au minimum trois moldus qui ne pouvait pas se protéger de la magie qu'ils méprisaient, alors que Théo concentré dans ça tache de les protéger tous les deux repoussaient les Vendus à coup de bouclier qui pouvaient soutenir des attaques frontale de cinq sorciers. Ce jour là ils purent enfin se venger. Quand les combats s'arrêtèrent, il faisait une nouvelle fois nuit, mais un jour avait passé entre le début et la fin de se combat. Sur les 3 000 homes que Harry avait engagés dans la bataille 2 800 avaient survécus 200 avaient été blessés.  
Les survivants de ce carnage étaient maintenant occupé à faire évacuer les moldus civiles de la ville cela pris un mois entier, alors que pendant ce temps, les Zones Libre étaient protégé par la même bulle qui empêchait les moldus et les vendus d'entrer dans New-York. Quand elle fut vidée entièrement, il ne restait que des êtres magiques qui se partagèrent entre espèces la ville. Puis le Fidélitas fut lancé, les moldus et Vendu virent avec horreur d'immense zone disparaître de la surface de la terre sans comprendre ni rie faire.

Puis pour eux, ce fut le trou noir, ils furent renvoyés 5 ans plus tôt avant que Voldemort ne révèle l'existence des sorciers, pendant plus dix ans des personnes disparurent pour ne jamais réapparaître, c'était les Vendu que Harry avait pour mission de récupérer, aidé par Blaise et Théodore, leurs rendant certains de leurs souvenirs, tout en les installant loin des autres sorciers. Le plus dur pour eux était de rester impassible face à des Vendu qu'ils avaient déjà vus et combattus, sans leur faire de mal, comme le leur avait demandé leurs supérieures. Mission au combien difficile, puisque le plus souvent, même s'ils avaient perdu leurs souvenirs de sorciers leur caractère lui, ne changeait pas.

Une fois cette mission terminée, les trois hommes ne savaient plus quoi faire, ils avaient rejoint un groupe d'ancien élève de Poudlard pour voir qui avait survécu, et Harry accepta volontiers le poste de professeur de DCFM (défense contre les Force du Mal) qu'on lui proposait, alors que Blaise essayait de retrouver sa mère, qui ne faisait pas partie de la longue liste des disparus de cet immense gâchis. Alors que Théodore essayait lui de reconstruire un monde détruit, il faisait partie d'un groupe de sage composé des plus grand sorcier de leur ère, et ils avaient tous décidés unanimement que l'année qui précéda la fin de la guerre contre les moldus avec la bataille de New-York serait l'année numéro 1 et qu'ils allaient tous oublier ce qui s'était passé avant, sans pour autant ne pas se souvenir de comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

* * *

Alors verdict, Défis relevé ?


	5. Et si Harry était une fille

Oui je sais le titre de ce OS est long parce que j'ai eu l'idée de mélanger plusieurs défis en même temps, j'espère que vous allez tout comprendre les mots en gras sont en rapport avec le défi : mot par mot : plusieurs personnes du forum la gazette aux bonbons aux citrons donne un mot chacun et ainsi une liste de plusieurs mot et formé au bout d'un moment (après 8/9 mot) quelqu'un décide de prendre la liste et d'incorporé ses mots dans un OS =) et j'y explique aussi la théorie de la relativité restreinte d'Einstein :-).

Bon mal de crâne :

* * *

 **Et si... Harry était une fille, défi :mot par mot, UA sur la théorie de la relativité :**

Aria Potter, était une sorcière, pas comme les autres, à 1 an, elle défait le plus grand mage noir qu'a connu la Grande-Bretagne, elle vécut pendant plus de 10 ans chez son ongle et sa tante qui détestait la magie, ses parents morts en combattant Voldemort, ils ne s'occupèrent d'elle qu'au minimum vitale, elle mangeait trois repas avait des habit propre et repassé, mais c'est tout le reste, elle l'a acquit par elle-même soit en volant, soit en volant, soit en volant, elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle voulait avoir quelque chose, elle devait le prendre un point c'est tout, elle avait aussi appris à se battre pour éviter de se faire battre.

De se fait, elle n'était pas beaucoup aimée dans son école, ni dans le quartier Privet Drive, beaucoup la craignaient, d'autres la jalousait puisqu'elle obtenait tout ce qu'elle voulait, sans que personne le sache, car jamais elle ne s'était fait coincer, ou pris la main dans le sac. Le jour de son onzième anniversaire, un hibou lui apporta une lettre, elle en fut étrangement contente, elle cacha la lettre à ses tuteurs légaux, une fois la lettre lue, elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle se détache pour de bon de sa tante et son oncle qui seront plus que contents de la voir disparaître de leur monde si parfait.

Elle partit le lendemain de son anniversaire, direction Londres, elle monta légalement dans une bus, avec de l'argent qu'elle avait pris dans le portefeuille de son oncle qu'il avait laissé dans l'entrée sans surveillance. Elle mit plus de 4h à Harry au cœur de Londres, elle voulut d'abord aller dans la fameuse rue Charing Cross Road, célèbre pour ses nombreuses librairies, car oui, malgré ses talents pour s'attirer des ennuis, pour se battre ou pour voler, elle aimait pardessus tout lire, lire des romans, d'amour, des policiers, de fantasy qui parle surtout de magie, elle rêvait de devenir un de ses héros et se perdait souvent dans leurs aventures.

Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle était une sorcière avec des pouvoirs qu'elle sût existant en elle depuis sa naissance puisque parfois des choses arrivaient sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et totalement impossible pour le commun des mortelles, comme se retrouver sur le toit de son école pour échapper à son cousin et ses amis sans cervelles.  
Et ses pouvoirs s'ils pouvaient lui améliorer la vie, elle comptait bien en profité, mais avant elle devait en apprendre plus sur cette magie et aller à cette école, Poudlard, était le meilleur moyen d'y arriver. Une fois dans la bonne rue, elle pue clairement constater que la légende était vraie, une dizaine de librairies de tous les genres littéraire possible et inimaginable

La seule ombre au tableau était un bar minable, sale et miteux, quelque personne bizarre y entrait en même temps, une dame au chignon parfait et au cheveu brun qui contrastait avec la pâleur des deux tignasses blondes de son mari et de son fils, le deuxième contraste est entre leur apparence visiblement ce son de riche personne au vu de leurs habits et l'apparence du Pub plus que miteux. Intrigué et en oubliant complètement les livres, elle les suivit. Discrète, elle entra à leur suite et s'assit rapidement sur la première chaise qu'elle trouva.

Les trois personnes qu'elle suivait snobèrent magistralement les quelques clients qui buvaient un verre ou mangeaient un repas, et allèrent directement vers la porte arrière du Pub ou s'entassaient un certain nombre de poubelles, faisant fit de l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, l'homme sortie un bâton et tapota cinq des briques du mur qui était en face de la porte arrière.

Elle voulut les suivre, mais le barman s'était rapproché sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte :  
« Je peux vous servir quelque chose, mademoiselle ? »

Sursautant, elle se tourna vers lui :  
« Non, mais je souhaiterais savoir où mène le passage que ses gens, on prit ? Questionna-t-elle.  
~ Vous êtes une Née-de-Moldu, je comprend, et bien ma petite, ici c'est le Chaudrons Baveur et il est une des points d'entrée pour le Chemin de Traverse, là où tu pourra faire t'es cours pour l'année scolaire à Poudlard.  
~ D'accord merci, quel est le code pour passer ?  
~ Il est préférable pour toi d'y aller avec tes parents, où sont-ils ?  
~ Mort qu'en j'étais petite.  
~ Désolé.  
~ C'est vous qui les avez tué ?  
~ Non, non, pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? Paniqua le Barman déconcerté par les paroles de la jeune fille.  
~ Alors vous n'avez pas à être désolé, c'est le cycle éternelle de la vie. On né, on vit, on meurt.  
~ Bien, alors pour aller sur le Chemin de traverse, il te suffit de taper ses briques. »

Il alla lui-même lui montrer comment faire, elle retint la combinaison et le remercia. Une fois la petite partie, Tom (le Barman) souffla un bon coup, désarçonné par l'étrange discussion qu'il venait d'avoir, la petite avait perdu ses parents et n'en était pas pour autant chagriner. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir eu le temps ni l'idée de lui demander son nom.

Pour Aria Potter quand elle pénétra sur le Chemin de Traverse, ce fut l'instant le plus magique qu'elle n'avait vécu, des centaines de personnes se fréillaient un chemin entre les dizaines voir les vingtaines de boutiques, restaurant, et autre magasin. On pouvait y acheter ce qu'on voulait, des habits, une baguette, des animaux de compagnie (autres que les habituels chiens, chat, poisson, lapin...), des chaudrons et ingrédients pour potion, une librairie….

Elle commença par la banque puisqu'elle n'avait pas d'argent sorcier, elle devait savoir comment faire pour en avoir et sait-on jamais elle avait peut-être un coffre avec l'argent de ses parents puisqu'ils devaient être sorciers comme elle, même si l'expression du barman l'intriguait, qu'est-ce qu'un Né-de-Moldu ?

Une fois dans celle-ci, elle découvrit que oui ses parents avaient de l'argent, que oui, elle pouvait y avoir accès et aussi que son nom était respecté, le Gobelin, étrange petite créature avec de longues oreilles et aussi cupide qu'un dragon, s'était même incliné devant elle et était aller chercher le directeur pour que celui-ci s'occupe d'une cliente plus que spéciale. Ensuite, elle alla acheter tout se don-t-elle avait besoin pour son année scolaire, il était dit aussi qu'elle pouvait prendre un animal de compagnie, elle partit donc à l'animalerie où des bruits de différents hiboux, chouettes et autres animaux se faisaient entendre.

Elle choisit un étrange quatuor d'animales miniatures, un lion qui faisait la taille d'un bébé chat (trop mignon pensa-t-elle), un serpent pas plus long de 40 centimètres, un petit blaireau de la même taille que le lion et un aigle tout aussi petit. La vendeuse fut contente de s'en séparer, car c'était le résultat d'une expérience raté et personne n'en avait voulut, elle lui confia qu'ils avaient baptisé, Godric, Rowena, Olga et Salazar (je vous laisse deviner qui est qui =). Les trouvant drôles Aria promit d'en prendre soin, en sortant, elle percuta le garçon qu'elle avait vu entrer avec ses parents dans le Chaudrons Baveur.

« Ha, mais faite attention où vous allez ! Râla le blondinet.  
~ Vous n'avez cas regarder droit devant vous, si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous bouscule, rétorqua en retour la Survivante. »

Cela cloua le bec au blond qui fut subjugué par la répartie aussi rapide de la fillette devant lui, personne n'avait jamais osé lui parler ainsi.  
« Pardon, c'est vrai, j'aurais dû faire attention à qui sort de l'animalerie, reprit-il. Drago Malefoy.  
~ Aria Potter, enchanté, désolé de mettre emporté, se présenta Aria.  
~ Ravie de faire ta connaissance. »  
Puis les deux enfants partirent chacun de leur côté, Drago, troubler par le nom que la fillette avait donné, en réfléchissant, il se souvint enfin d'où il avait entendu ce nom et se gifla mentalement pour ne pas avoir reconnu celle qui avait défait le seigneur des ténèbres. Il décida d'ailleurs de ne pas en parler à son père qui aurait pu lui faire payer plus durement qu'une gifle son étourderie.

Pour Aria, elle partit simplement de son côté pour une nouvelle fois allé à la banque pour demander si par hasard, elle ne pouvait pas trouver un endroit où ses parents auraient pu laisser des papiers ou autre, qui la concernait. Elle en fut pour ses frais, car, elle ressue tous les papiers d'administration des différentes entreprises dons les Potter étaient les premiers (et souvent) seuls actionnaires et il n'y avait pas à dire, ils savaient investir leur argent au bon endroit les Potter. Elle ressue aussi les testaments de ses arrières grands-parents, de ses grands-parents et de ses parents qui la confirmaient comme seul destinataire de la fortune familiale. Elle fut émue aux larmes quand elle lu ces trois mots : je t'aime, écrit en gros caractère et soulignez avec deux cœurs qui les encadraient, écrit sur le testament de James et Lily Potter, elle les observa très longuement, et demanda s'il n'y avait pas des photos d'eux et fut très surprise de voir que les tableaux et photos de ça famille bougeaient dans leur cadre. Le Gobelin qui lui avait été attitré fut heureux de lui en apprendre plus sur le monde magique, et ce fut avec une adresse, des photos de ses parents, et des certitudes pleins la tête qu'elle quitta Gringott's.

Grâce aux Gobelins, elle avait pu obtenir l'adresse de plusieurs manoirs, dons celui de Godric's hollow, qu'elle avait décidé d'habiter, les Gobelins avait soulignés qu'elle était inhabitable après les dégâts que le combat entre ses parents et Voldemort avait occasionné. Voyant la tête de leur cliente, ils s'étaient empressés de dire qu'avec la fortune des Potter, il serait aisé de la réparer. Aria avait sauté sur l'occasion et avait donné ses ordres : que les dégâts soient réparés et que les traces du combat soit effacé, mais que rien d'autre ne soit touché ou bougé, il faut que le manoir soit comme avant le combat.

Ensuite, elle avait remarqué en parcourant le testament de ses parents qu'ils parlaient souvent de plusieurs personnes : Sirius Black, un traître selon les Gobelins et en prison, elle n'y croyait pas. Peter Pettigrow, mort. Remus Lupin, loup-garou, a ne pas approché. Finalement, elle leur avait demandé qui elle pouvait contacter pour pouvoir se loger en attendant que ça maison soit réparée.

Les Londubat étaient les personnes les plus loyales, ça les gobelins l'affirmèrent, Les Bones étaient réputés pour leur incorruptibilité et leur sens du devoir, donc on pouvait leur faire confiance et puis ils étaient proches des Potter puisque se sont les avocats de cette famille depuis 5 générations. Aria se décida pour les Londubat qui habitaient dans Londres à cette époque de l'année, quand elle eut l'adresse, elle demanda comment si rendre ne connaissant pas la ville où elle avait atterri.

« Vous pouvez toujours essayer de passer par la cheminée, en disant ce nom, nos cheminées et notre poudre de cheminette sont à votre disposition, bien sûr, l'informa Gripsec, le premier Gobelin qu'elle avait vu dans cette folle journée. »

Après avoir obtenu le mode d'emploi de ce mode de transport magique, elle fit confiance à l'âtre et s'écria : « Appartement Londubat, Londres ! »

Elle fut recouverte par de grande flamme verte et se mit a tournoyer de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à être aspiré et propulser dans un salon au tapis rouge et, or où elle atterrit sans grâce, une fois que sa tête se soit arrêté de tourner, elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit en premier trois sorciers (deux femmes et un homme avec une baguette) qui la tenaient en joug, puis elle remarqua le garçon, qui avait l'air du même âge qu'elle, qui l'observait lui aussi :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et que venez vous faire chez nous ? Demanda L'homme.  
~ Eu... Je m'appelle Aria Potter et je suis perdu, avoua la jeune fille. »

Alors que les adultes étaient cloués sur place par cette nouvelle, Aria observa plus attentivement le salon, a part l'immense tapis qui recouvrait le sol de la pièce en rouge et or, le salon n'avait rien de riche, ni trop claquant, le mobilier était certes en bois et sculpté avec goût, peut être du sur-mesure, mais n'avait rien d'un salon où on exposait ses plus belles œuvres pour faire jalouser ses invités.  
« Pouvez-vous répéter ? Questionna la plus jeune des deux femmes.  
~ Je suis Aria Potter, répéta donc la Survivante.  
~ Impossible, elle a disparu après la mort de ses parents, siffla la plus vielle des deux femmes.  
~ Et bien me revoilà, je n'avais pas disparu on m'a confié à mon oncle et ma tante qui déteste les gens comme moi, enfin je crois, à moins qu'ils me déteste moi un point c'est tout.  
~James Potter n'a plus de famille proche pour être votre oncle ou votre tante.  
~ Ma mère en a une sœur et j'ai été confié à elle.  
~ Lily nous a parlé de ça sœur...  
~ Pétunia, compléta Aria.  
~ Oui, c'est ça Pétunia, qui la jalousait parce que Lily était une sorcière et pas elle, se rappela Alice Londubat.  
~ Et son mari était ? Hasarda Frank.

~ C'est Vernon.  
~ Exacte, on a fait ça connaissance, brièvement, au mariage de James et Lily.  
~ Montre nous ta cicatrice, ordonna la vielle dame, toujours pas convaincu.  
~ Mère, cette enfant est bien Aria Potter, regarde elle ressemble beaucoup à Lily, le cheveux roux indiscipliné.  
~ Ça, ça vient de James, coupa Alice.  
~ Oui c'est vrai, et ses yeux, quiconque à déjà regardé Lily dans les yeux pourra reconnaître se vert si intense dans le regard de sa fille, enchaîna Frank.  
~ Frank réfléchi un peu une enfant disparu depuis dix ans ne peut pas réapparaître comme ça, s'agaça Augusta.  
~ Vous voulez voir ma cicatrice et bien la voilà ! S'exclama Aria qui en avait marre qu'on parle d'elle alors qu'elle était dans la pièce. »

Elle souleva une mèche de cheveux et dévoila une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, ce qui fit s'exclamer de surprise la vielle dame.

« Bien maintenant que nous sommes fixés, bienvenus parmi nous, l'accueillit Frank Londubat. Voici ma femme Alice, ma mère Augusta et mon fils Neville. »

Aria se présenta et leur expliqua comment et pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée à Londres et ensuite chez eux. Deux jours plus tard, c'est une Minerva McGonagall complètement paniqué qui débarqua chez les Londubat, elle leur expliqua qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver la petite Aria Potter, qui avait été confier à la sœur de Lily et que s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, c'était entièrement sa faute. La professeur de métamorphose s'arrêta dans ses lamentations quand elle remarqua une jeune fille assise entre Neville et Alice, qui prenait son petit-déjeuner.

Après ré-avoir expliquer le pourquoi du comment, Minerva commença par la réprimander :  
« Je n'ai absolument pas de compte à rendre aux personnes qui m'on abandonné chez des gens qui n'en n'avait rien à faire de moi et qui m'on presque laisser à l'abandon pendant 10 ans, rétorqua Aria de sa voie fluette. »

Cela avait cloué le bec à la vielle Mcgo qui ne sue pas quoi répondre et préféra partir.

Ensuite s'ensuivit 7 ans de bonheur et de chagrin pour Aria, Neville, Drago et Susan, qui formait à eux quatre le quatuor doré de Poudlard. Et aussi, une petite réunification des 4 maisons, Aria pour son intelligence et son désir d'en savoir toujours plus avait été envoyée à Serdaigle et se livra à la plus grande bataille intellectuelle que Poudlard n'avait jamais vue face à la jeune Née-de-Moldu Hermione Granger, une de ses camarades de classe et de Maison. Neville comme ses parents fut envoyé à Gryffondore et devint l'un des meilleurs gardiens que Poudlard n'a jamais connu.

Susan que Neville et Aria avaient rencontré peu de temps après l'arriver de la petite Potter chez les Londubat partie pour la maison des Poufsouffles et son sens de l'amitié permis au quatuor de rester soudé face aux difficultés qu'ils durent affronter dans l'école et à l'extérieur.  
Enfin Drago complète le groupe en tant que Serpentard, son intelligence centrée sur les mauvais coups et le fait de s'en sortir sans se faire pincer permit au quatuor de survivre dans l'école de magie, combiné au courage de Neville qui fonce dans le tas, l'intelligence d'Aria et au sens du devoir de Susan, ils furent presque intouchables, et aussi personne n'avait réussi à prouver leurs implication dans tel ou tel coup.

Cela leur permirent à Poudlard de se débarrasser de Quirell possédé par Voldemort en première année.  
De L'héritier de Serpentard en deuxième année, de rencontrer pacifiquement Sirius évadé de prison en troisième année et qu'Aria retrouve un membre de ça famille, son parrain.  
De survivre aux tournois des trois sorciers en Quatrième année, même si Aria fut gravement blessée par le dragon qu'elle dut combattre, en effet celui-ci lui arracha quasiment tout le bras gauche d'un coup de patte rageur, elle survécut, mais pas son avant-bras et sa main qui furent remplacés par une prothèse magique.

En cinquième année avec la venue d'Ombrage, ils décidèrent dès le début de l'année de former des sorciers qui croyaient au retour de Voldemort au combat, en duo avec Hermione, Aria fut instituer professeur de ce groupe et ses résultats en cours lui permit de ne pas être contesté pour ce poste. Quand ils furent découverts en fin d'année, Ombrage ne fut pas en mesure de les punir, car elle n'en attrapa aucun sur le fait, car tous, c'était échappé à temps, seule tragédie pour cette année-là, Aria fut confronter à la mort de l'un de ses amis, Ron Weasley avait donné sa vie pour qu'elle survive à un Avada lancé par Bellatrix Lestrange lors de la bataille au Ministère quand les membres de l'armée de Poudlard étaient allé secourir Sirius qui s'était fait réellement capturer par Lucius Malefoy sur ordre de son maître.

En sixième année quand Dumbledore lui demanda de lui faire confiance pour vaincre Voldemort, Aria demanda de visionner tous les souvenirs d'un seul coup, une fois obtenu et le dernier souvenir qui indique que Voldemort a survécu grâce aux Horcruxes vue, elle tendit une embuscade à Slughorn avec ses trois amis et grâce à la légilimencie, elle obtint par la force le vrai souvenir qui indiquait qu'il en avait créé 7. Son talent de légiliman et d'occlumen vient du fait que Rogue lui appris correctement ses disciplines, car elle ressemblait trop à Lily pour que le professeur de Potion ne reste incessible à son charme, charme qu'elle avait appris à utiliser dans beaucoup de situation et avec autant de réussite. Le pauvre Slughorn n'avait pu se défendre et ne sues jamais ce qu'il s'était passé, mis à part la vive douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand Aria entra dans sa tête.

En septième année, le quatuor ne revint pas à Poudlard et partirent à la recherche des Horcruxe avec l'aide de Dumbledore qui avait survécu à l'attentat qu'avait organiser Voldemort pour le tuer, principalement parce que l'exécuteur de cet attentat s'était retourné contre lui, c'est-à-dire Rogue, sous les supplications d'Aria, Rogue avait enfin laisser tombé le coté Obscure de la magie et fait la paix avec son âme.  
Grâce à cela la chasse aux Horcruxe ne dura que jusqu'à Noël, date à laquelle Voldemort lança une attaque massive de ses troupes contre Poudlard qui avait eu 7 mois pour ce préparé à cette éventualité, car Dumbledore savait que son ancien élève allait chercher à s'emparer de ce symbole de la communauté sorcière britannique.

Il échoua lamentablement puisque le ministère de la magie, sous le commandement de Scrimgeour, avait envoyer ses hommes les plus forts sur place sans que personne ne le sache, et le dernier regréé qu'éprouva Voldemort et qu'il aurait dû attaquer le ministère de la magie en premier puisqu'il était que peu protéger, au vu des effectifs de combattants qui s'étaient opposés à la prise de Poudlard. Une fois la guerre terminée, Aria éprouva un immense vide en elle, elle ne savait pas quoi faire de ça vie maintenant que son pire ennemi avait été tué et que ses études à Poudlard étaient terminées.

« Que va-t-on faire maintenant ? Demanda Neville.  
~ Je ne sais pas, vous avez envie de faire quoi ? Questionna Aria, tout aussi perdue que Neville, tout en contemplant tous les Optimal + qu'elle avait obtenu à ses ASPIC, battant d'un point Dumbledore et devenant l'élève la plus intelligente que Poudlard n'avait jamais formé.  
~ Aucune idée, peut être faire des études pour devenir maître des potions, indiqua Drago qui regardait lui aussi son bulletin de note plus qu'exceptionnel.  
~ Je sais déjà que si je vais dans la même direction que mon père et ma tante, je pourrais devenir un avocate en très peu de temps, confia Susan.  
~ Je ne veux pas devenir Auror, prévint Aria, qui savait que son père et son parrain l'était.  
~ Que faisait ta mère avant la guerre ? Interrogea Drago.  
~ Je sais pas, la seul chose que je sais, c'est qu'elle était doué dans beaucoup de domaine.  
~ Comme toi, glissa Neville.  
~ Oui. Et pourquoi tu ne deviendrais pas Auror ?  
~ Moi ? Demanda Neville.  
~Bas, oui, en défense contre les forces du mal tu es le meilleur.  
~ Après toi.

~ Certes, mais tu ferais un excellent combattant.  
~ Si je fait une carrière militaire je préfère les tireurs d'élites de baguettes magiques.  
~ C'est vrai que c'est plus classe, accorda Drago.  
~ Bon maintenant que j'ai trouvé ma voix, que va-tu faire, Aria ?  
~ J'en sais strictement rien.  
~ Pourquoi ne pas devenir chercheuse, ou professeur ? Proposa Susan, tu m'avais dit que tu avais adoré nous enseigner les sorts d'attaque et de défense en cinquième année.  
~ Oui c'était marrent parce qu'on avait un objectif commun, mais là je sais pas.  
~ T'a toujours aimer apprendre, pourquoi pas faire une carrière universitaire, expliqua Drago.  
~ Oui c'est ça ! Accepta Aria.  
~ Dans quel branche ? Demanda Neville.  
~ Dans la Physique Moldu, se réjouit la jeune femme. »

Ça décision fut prise et si elle surprit certain, elle restait dans les pensées de tous, comme une idée comme les autres qu'Aria avait trouvée pour ne pas faire comme les autres. Dans son projet, elle fut accompagnée par Hermione qui elle aussi voulait voir le monde moldu de ses yeux de sorcière. Les deux anciennes adversaires de Serdaigle s'inscrivirent donc à l'Université de Cambridge avec spécialisation en Physique et médecine pour Aria, qui voulait soigner les gens au lieu de les battre en duels, voir de les tuer !

La rentré était prévu pour le 1 septembre, et c'était un cours de physique intitulé : la théorie de la relativité d'Albert Einstein.

« Tu sais de quoi ça va parler ? Demanda Aria à Hermione alors qu'elles s'installaient deux rangé après la première, de façon à ne pas être ni trop loin, ni trop prés.  
~ De vitesse de la **lumière** , loi de la gravitation et de ses champs de force, indiqua Hermione tout en ouvrant son manuel de cours.

~ Dans ta phrase j'ai compris lumière, loi, champs et force, blagua Aria.  
~ C'est pas grave, je pense que notre professeur nous expliquera un peu mieux, tu sais que j'explique effroyablement les choses t'en je part dans tous les sens. »

Suite à cet échange, le silence se fit petit à petit et quand il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, une étrange personne fit son apparition ? C'était visiblement une femme avec une longue robe vert clair, des lunettes gigantesques ressemblant à des loupes, une tignasse de cheveux, retenus par un bandana, brun clair long et frisé, elle n'était pas grande, menue :

« Je m'appelle Sybill Trelawney, et je suis là pour vous apprendre les plus grands mystères de la physique moderne et ce que nos physiciens ont découvert au cours de ses derniers siècles, cette année, nous allons parler tantôt des forces gravitationnelles tantôt de la vitesse de la lumière ainsi que d'autre mystère qui constitue notre chère planète. Expliqua Sybill en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras et ses mains, et d'une voix envoûtée. »

Alors que Trelawney parlait, Hermione et Aria faillirent tomber de leurs chaises tellement la surprise était énorme. Leur professeure de divination à Poudlard était aussi professeur de physique dans l'une des plus grandes Université d'Angleterre.

« Bien entrons dans le vif du sujet, et commençons avec la théorie de la relativité d'Albert Einstein, commença Trelawney. Il faut comprendre tout d'abord d'Einstein et né en 1879 et est mort en 1955. Pour commencer mon cours, je dois vous expliquez certaines choses : premièrement de quoi est faite la lumière ?  
~ Elle est composé de particule et d'onde, ce qui lui permet aussi de se déplacer.  
~ Exactement jeune fille, la félicita Sybill. »

Hermione se retourna à ce moment-là et reconnu Luna Lovegood, comme étant la personne qui avait répondu. Elle en fut encore plus chamboulée que quand Trelawney était apparu.  
« Ensuite, elle n'a pas masse, ça vitesse ne subit donc pas de modification ou tout autre changement et est de 300.000 KM/S ce qui fait qu'elle a la vitesse la plus élevée qui puisse exister, poursuivie Luna.

~ Excellent, si je n'étais pas la professeur je vous aurais demandé de faire cours à ma place, plaisanta Trelawney. Mais sachez, Chère Élève, que la découverte des composantes de la lumière n'a été découverte que grâce à la découverte des Champs Magnétique par Maxwell dans les 1865.  
Maintenant, je vais vous l'expliquez à travers exemple : prenons un bus qui roule à 50km/h, en son centre une personne lance deux ballons, l'un vers le fond du bus, l'autre vers l'avant. Que va-t-il se passer ?  
~ Deux personnes se prendrons un ballons dans la figure ? Proposa Aria en chuchotant à Hermione qui gloussa  
~ Pour une personne dans le bus, les deux ballons vont arriver en même temps, mais, et il y a un mais, pour une personne extérieur, certes ils arriveront au même moment, mais suivant la loi de la conservation de la quantité de mouvement. Leurs vitesses apparaîtront différentes.  
Si vous ne comprenez pas trop, ce fait, cela résulte du fait que nous vivons bien en dessous de la vitesse de la lumière.  
~ Et si nous nous y approchions ? Questionna Hermione.  
~ Alors à la vitesse de la lumière les longueurs rétrécissent, plus l'objet va vite plus il paraîtra rétréci. De même la masse, elle s'alourdira et le temps s'allongera. Tout ce-ci nous amène à l'équation de la mécanique Newtonienne qui s'écrit a = F/m sachant que a est l'Accélération, F la Force et m la Masse et que a a pour valeur maximal la vitesse de la lumière qui s'écrit c. Cela me permet donc de confirmer qu'en s'approchant de la vitesse de la lumière, le temps, le poids et la longueur varient de façon relative !

~ Wouhahaha. (Exclamation de tous ceux qui ont réussi à suivre.  
~ Je sais, je sais, la connaissance est quelque chose d'extraordinaire, fit modestement Trelawney.  
~ La vous nous avez expliqué ce qui se passerait si on se rapprochait de la vitesse de la lumière et si on l'atteignait ? Demanda Aria.  
~ Et bien, seul à ce jour Albert Einstein à su l'expliquer, revenons à l'équation de Newton a=F/m. Plus on est près de la vitesse de la lumière plus les longueurs et les poids augmentent, comprenez-vous cela ce que cela implique ? Cela implique qu'on pourrait faire naître l'existence à partir du néant ! Ce qui veut dire que l'énergie et la matière ne s'opposent plus. À la vitesse de la lumière, la frontière entre les deux n'existe plus et cette équation le prouve : E=mc2, E est L'énergie, m la Masse et C la vitesse de la lumière, dans l'équation, elle est au carré !.  
~ Et qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Interrogea quelqu'un dans la salle.  
~ Qu'Albert Einstein aurait trouvé une théorie expliquant la création de l'univers.  
~ Impossible.  
~ Invraisemblable !  
~ Inimaginable !  
~ Incroyable !  
~ Pas possible !  
~ Et pourtant, si, mais comme nous n'avons pas pu atteindre à ce jour la vitesse de la lumière, nous ne pouvons pas contredire cette théorie, nommé, la théorie de la relativité restreinte. Maintenant passons à la théorie de la relativité Général qu'Einstein a mis plus de dix à créer après avoir établi la relativité restreinte….. »

« Alors ce premier cours ? Ça t'a plus chérie ? Questionna Drago.  
~Je crois que je vais arrêter et me lancer dans la **Cuniculiculture** , ça sera plus simple, expliqua Aria en embrassant longuement son petit ami.  
~ C'est si compliqué que ça ?  
~ Franchement ? Ouais, j'aime les études et tous ça, mais là, c'est trop haut pour moi, je préfère élever des **lapins** s'est moins compliqué, en plus Trelawney veut qu'on fasse un exposé sur Leonardo **Fibonacci** et ses nombres de je ne sais pas trop quoi.  
~ Oui c'était la **pierre** qui faisait déborder la potion, je suppose.  
~ Exactement ! Tu sais quoi ? Demanda Aria, malicieuse.  
~ Non, mais tout à l'heure t'a parlé de Trelawney, pourquoi ?  
~ Parce que c'était elle notre professeur !  
~ Quoi ?!  
~ Ça ma fait aussi un choc et Luna était aussi dans la salle, répondant à des questions que même Hermione ne connaissait pas.  
~ Impossible.  
~ Si, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoins que tu me réconforte.  
~ De quel manière ?  
~ Je sais pas, il se pourrait que j'aille prendre une douche et que toi et ton **pénis** viennent en prendre une avec moi, indiqua Aria en partant comme elle l'avait indiqué vers la salle de bains. »

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa »

« Harry non, mais ça ne va pas de hurler comme ça ! L'interrompit quelqu'un.  
~ Désolé vieux, je viens de faire un cauchemars horrible, expliqua Harry à son meilleur ami.  
~ t'a rêvé de quoi ? Demanda Ron.  
~ je revu les sept dernière année et j'étais une fille !  
~ Dure, indiqua Deam.  
~ Et le pire c'est que j'étais amoureuse de Drago ! Et que je lui ai proposé de faire des trucs dans une douche !  
~ beurk.  
~ dégueu.  
~ Je vais faire des cauchemars toutes la nuit, se plaignit Neville.  
~ Avant ça j'étais dans un amphithéâtre et Trelawney donnait un cours sur la théorie de la relativité.  
~ J'ai pas compris, mais ça à l'aire d'être sérieux, que ce soit Trelawney qui le fasse ça pas du bien se passer.  
~ Si c'est ça le pire ! Même sans rien y connaître, j'ai tout compris.  
~ c'est réellement un cauchemars, Trelawney qui fait des cours qu'on comprennent ça n'existe pas. Plaisanta Seamus. »

Grâce à ça Harry se détendis et quand il fut temps d'aller manger dans la Grande Salle réparé après la guerre contre Voldemort, Harry repensa à Drago et quand il le croisa au détour d'un couloir, il ne pue s'empêcher de penser que c'était peut être pas qu'un rêve et que Drago avait un certain charme, mais il fallait qu'il garde le **secret** , si jamais le blond le découvrait, il risquerait de se faire railler pour l'éternité.

Ne pensant qu'a ça, il prit sans le vouloir des **bonbons** au citron pour son petit-déjeuner au lieu de ses tartines de marmelade habituelle.

Plus tard en repensant à son rêve Harry décida d'aller voir, une fois ça septième année terminée, les gobelins pour parler de reconstruction de manoir et gestion de la richesse des Potter.

* * *

Alors ?

Verdict ?

Défi réussi ou pas ?

Vous avez tout compris ?


End file.
